The Radiant Stars on Tour Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Radiant Stars on Tour (TV Special) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Instruments? check, Snacks and drinks? check, Friends joining the trip? Altogether: Check! Twilight Sparkle: Directions to the Radiant City stadium? check, Perfect! Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. we're a little behind schedule, But if we get on the road in the next 37 seconds, we'll make it just in time to go on stage for you and your friends to perform. Everyone: (cheer) ???, ???. Granny Smith: Buckle up, everyone. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. Travis Romero: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (groans) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, the GPS has accounted for traffic. Granny Smith: G-P-what-now? I don't need that ninny newfangly flippatyjippaty. I know me a shortcut! Everyone: Whoa! ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: (screaming) Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! step on it, Granny! ???, ???. Laura Anderson: What just happened? ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Okay, let's go! ???, ???. ???, ???. Fluttershy: Um, excuse us, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but, do you mind? Kelsey Morgan: Come on, Fluttershy, let's hustle! ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: If a tree falls in the woods and then gets sprinkle-blasted to bits, Did it ever really exist? Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I love your riddles, but— BRIDGE!!! ???, ???. Granny Smith: Hold on ta yer horses, kiddies. (bus revs up) ???, ???. Everyone: (scream, then scream in slow motion) ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Sorry! I love your work! Female Director: Tell the props department we're gonna need another bridge! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Only 30 more seconds! Angus Scattergood: 30 seconds?! ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Cleo: Ugh, What's taking Angus so long? Pinky: ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. Tracy: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Male Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hello, Radiant City, are you ready to rock? Crowd: Yeah! Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- In Isle Tropica, ???, ???. Erik Navarro: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Erik. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Jones ::Beyond the very breeze ::An island waits for me ::Tropical paradise with blue skies :Morgan ::It's better than a dream ::To dance by the sea ::Watchin' the waves all rolling by :Jones ::C'mon girls let's have some fun ::Fun (Fun) ::Let's dance all day under the sun :Stars ::Because we're sunshine girls :Jones ::Tap your feet to the beat now :Stars ::Sunshine girls :Jones ::Jump up, move to the groove :Stars ::Yeah! :Jones ::Sway to the left ::Strike a pose ::Now bounce, bounce, bounce like a beach ball :Stars ::We're sunshine girls ::SUNSHINE GIRLS! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh oh! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh oh! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh! :Anderson ::Kick back and drink some juice ::Put on your bathing suit ::Roll out your towel - chill out in style :Carmichael ::There's so much to explore ::Down on the ocean floor ::Dive in and swim around for a while :Jones ::C'mon girls let's have some fun ::Fun (Fun) ::Let's dance all day under the sun :Stars ::Because we're sunshine girls :Jones ::Tap your feet to the beat now :Stars ::Sunshine girls :Jones ::Jump up, move to the groove :Stars ::Yeah! :Jones ::Sway to the left ::Strike a pose ::Now bounce, bounce, bounce like a beach ball :Stars ::We're sunshine girls ::SUNSHINE GIRLS! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh oh! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh oh! ::Uh oh, uh oh, oh! ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Jones ::A little bit outrageous ::and really quite contagious ::We're gonna go around the world, ::we're crazy teens, ::we know we're gonna make it (we're gonna make it) ::I'll show you the way right now, ::then we'll break out ::And do anything we want :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::What you waiting for? :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::We're kickin' down the doors :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::Gonna rock the world :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh, you're gonna get this feeling inside ::It's a matter of time 'til the world gets alive with the Radiant Stars ::The Radiant Stars :Jones ::Go on and be your hero, ::you made it to the big show ::Pretend that you could save the world today ::and, hey, then wait until your bedtime ::Every dream is a giant step to where you wanna go ::And do anything you want :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::What you waiting for? :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::We're kickin' down the doors :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::Gonna rock the world :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh, you're gonna get this feeling inside ::It's a matter of time 'til the world gets alive with the Radiant Stars :Jones ::Radiant Stars ::Radiant Stars (Radiant Stars) ::Radiant Stars ::Hold your head up high and reach the sky in our world ::(We're all Superstars) :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::What you waiting for? :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::We're kickin' down the doors :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh :Jones ::Gonna rock the world :Stars ::Oh, oh, oh, oh, you're gonna get this feeling inside ::It's a matter of time 'til the world gets alive with the Radiant Stars ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thank you, Spagonia! ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.